


Sobre declarações

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Kurogane/Fai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre declarações

Na corte de princesa Tomoyo muitas vezes haviam apresentações teatrais feitas por artistas viajantes, Kurogane as odiava, primeiro porque as considerava uma perda de tempo, mas também muito porque nas dramáticas sempre havia um momento que o herói ou heroína principal declarava que morreria por seu amado ou amada, os outros presentes se emocionavam e Kurogane considerava aquilo uma palhaçada, se você realmente amasse alguém você não desejaria morrer por motivos que só fariam com que a outra pessoa se sentisse culpada, e principalmente sozinha no final. O resto da corte aplaudia e Kurogane revirava os olhos e tinha uma expressão que dizia claramente : eu estou cercado por idiotas.

Uma noite muito tempo depois deitados em sua cama pouco antes de dormir Fai chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse para ele baixinho "Eu vou viver por você se você viver por mim" Kurogane teve certeza que sempre esteve certo, aquela era uma declaração bem melhor.


End file.
